Minerals
Added to game 03/31/2009 Minerals can be found in volcanoes and a player's store; there are currently 150 minerals on Mars that are classified in 6 groups of 25, with each group slightly rarer than the previous, and each mineral has a fixed rarity within its group. Each mineral also has a specified max quantity that can be found in a single dig. The most valuable and rarest mineral is Areanitium Dieinstienium with a base value of 100-250. The formula for determining the value per unit is round(base * (Settlement Population/Divisor)), where Divisor is 30 if you govern the settlement and 50 if you don't. Minerals, when found, go into your cargo and can either be sold in settlements or added to your storage at your homestead. Martian Minerals Group 1 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Aluminum 1 10 3 Arsenic 1 15 3 Beryllium 5 15 3 Boron 1 10 4 Calcium 1 10 3 Cantite 10 20 3 Carbon 1 15 3 Chlorine 1 10 3 Chromium 5 15 3 Cobalt 5 15 3 Copper 1 15 3 Fluorine 4 15 3 Helium 1 8 10 Hydrogen 1 10 10 Iron 1 5 10 Lithium 5 20 3 Magnesium 10 15 3 Manganese 1 20 2 Nickel 1 15 3 Oxygen 1 10 3 Phosphorus 1 10 3 Plesium 15 25 2 Potassium 5 10 3 Silicon 1 15 2 Sodium 1 10 3 Group 2 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Argon 1 15 4 Bromine 5 15 3 Cadmium 5 10 4 Gallium 5 10 4 Germanium 1 15 7 Gold 10 30 2 Helium III 1 10 8 Krypton 18 18 3 Molybdenum 1 15 5 Neon 5 15 3 Niobium 10 20 6 Nitrogen 5 15 6 Palladium 2 20 3 Rhodium 10 15 3 Rubidium 5 12 2 Ruthenium 1 15 3 Scandium 5 25 2 Selenium 4 14 4 Silver 5 25 4 Strontium 6 12 3 Technetium 15 50 2 Titanium 5 20 3 Vanadium 5 20 5 Yttrium 9 29 3 Zirconium 5 15 4 Group 3 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Antimony 5 15 3 Astatine 1 50 3 Barium 10 20 3 Bismuth 5 15 4 Cesium 2 15 5 Francium 5 35 3 Hafnium 20 50 3 Indium 10 40 2 Iodine 1 20 4 Iridium 5 20 3 Lanthanum 5 20 2 Lead 1 15 3 Mercury 10 15 2 Osmium 10 40 3 Platinum 15 35 2 Polonium 10 20 3 Radium 15 35 5 Radon 5 20 2 Rhenium 10 20 3 Tantalum 10 40 4 Tellurium 1 35 3 Thallium 5 20 3 Tin 1 20 3 Tungsten 1 30 3 Xenon 5 25 3 Group 4 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Actininum 10 30 2 Areanetium 50 125 2 Borane 15 55 2 Carbon Tetrachloride 10 65 2 Dubnium 10 30 4 Dysprosium 10 50 3 Erbium 15 55 2 Europium 10 35 3 Ferrous Dixenate 30 85 2 Gadollinium 10 40 3 Golgathium 25 75 2 Holmium 10 40 3 Holmium Sulfate 20 80 2 Iron Golgathide 25 80 2 Neodymium 10 25 5 Praseodymium 20 65 2 Promethium 15 45 2 Protactinium 10 35 3 Rutherfordium 5 50 2 Samarium 5 50 2 Selenium Arsenide 5 40 3 Terbium 8 36 3 Thallium Titanide 5 40 3 Thulium 10 45 3 Uranium 25 75 2 Group 5 Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Americium 50 125 2 Anthraximite 75 150 2 Areanetium Dieinsteinium 100 250 2 Areanetium Ferrocrete 50 125 2 Areanetium Mendelite 90 190 2 Berkelium 45 125 2 Bohrium 45 125 2 Californium 50 125 2 Curium 35 80 3 Darmstadtium 65 130 2 Einsteinium 65 150 2 Fermium 40 90 3 Fermium Hasside 75 180 2 Ferro-plat Alloy 60 150 2 Hassium 25 50 7 Lawrencium 35 85 2 Meitnerium 25 75 7 Meitnerium Golgathide 75 175 2 Mendelevium 25 75 6 Neptunium 70 130 2 Nobelium 30 85 3 Plutonium 75 135 2 Roentgenium 40 100 2 Seaborgium 40 100 2 Transuranic Alloblast 55 200 2 Group 6 The minerals in this group were named by the winners of the mineral collection contest. Name Low Value High Value Max Quantity Amazamyanite 61 136 2 Anirbaneshanite Mythoxide 31 106 3 Apacheanpirate Spyderidium 88 162 2 Bigtombowite Spyderidium 64 139 2 Cherium Mythbusteride 70 144 2 Fluorescent Benite 91 165 2 Frogylite Spyderidium 52 127 3 Genarite Dragonium 43 118 3 Happyfaceanite Spyderidium 34 109 3 Indigalite Spyderidium 67 141 2 Jkyebium Mythbusteride 82 156 2 Jtokarsbrium Timmyblast 79 153 2 Jumbukium Mythbusteride 85 159 2 Marcellamite Spyderidium 97 171 2 Mythbusterast 76 150 2 Mythbusterium 73 147 2 Pepsilite Dragonmite 58 133 3 Pixiedustium Funnyboneygen 55 130 3 Queenshebanite 94 168 2 Ramonesium Belgianite 37 112 3 Superium Jackamite 25 100 3 Titojuantenite Spyderidium 40 115 3 Wilmannsrock Mythbusteride 46 121 3 Winoxide Spyderidium(VII) 49 124 3 Yellowdium Jackamite 28 103 3 Phobos Minerals Category:Minerals